A Prince's Life
by sandlotus
Summary: Gaara is a slave in his Princes castle, and its forbidden for filth to mix with royalty, ubt he cant help the fact he's falling for his master. From an rp, but it may be deleted and restarted


Gaara was silently standing in a corner of the large room with his eyes downcast respectably.

He was waiting to be of use; he had to stand out of the way or else there would be severe consequesnces. Ones he really didn't want to endure today…but it was usually impossible to avoid them since he was the most feared and most hated servant living on the castle grounds.

He had been standing in the same room…in the same spot…

For an hour atleast. As a servant; there were certain rules; laws really; that he was forced to obey. Most importantly:

Don't speak unless spoken to.

Don't make eye contact.

Don't move an inch during a beating; unless you want it ten times rougher.

The young prince wished he could cover his ears at the endless nagging coming from his fathers council But since it was disrespectful; he grit his teeth and forced himself to listen; and answer.

"I will choose who I marry; and I would rather not talk to suitors at the moment. I am…quite busy."

"Ah…but that is why your majesty,we have taken the liberty of clearing the day. No thanks needed."

This particular man earned himself a death glare from the prince before the young royal sighed heavily and ordered the others to leave the room.

As the council followed his order; Lee's attention was caught by fiery hair…

Gaara bowed slightly before making a move to exit the room at the princes command.

He was shaking fiercely and his face burned as he felt the level of disgust from the others in the room echoing around him.

Servants were so disrespected….ignored unless needed. And as much as he hated the lifestyle; it was his life. It was his duty to get the prince what he needed; do what he asked. No questions. No complaints. And quite frankly; Gaara respected his master. The young prince was the kindest noble he had ever served or analyzed…

'_Who was that boy?' _

Lee didn't know why he was being lured in and no idea why he felt so strange.

"Wait."

He nearly reached out to the redheaded young man.

"You can stay. I only wished for the council to leave."

The prince held back a smile…he was unsure of what was going on, but all he knew was that he wanted the other man to remain. To stay in the room with him.

The nervous servant nodded once; his body trembling. But he returned to a corner of the room to wait until he could be of use.

Lee waited until the others had left the room before closing the door. He leant against it afterwards and closed his eyes wearily.

"They can make a persons ear bleed with endless rants. Don't you agree?"

He turned to the younger boy.

He knew as a servant the redhead would keep his words limited to monosyllables or very little words. Or he would avoid speaking at all; and answer instead with a gesture.

But the prince was just glad for his servants attention.

He walked closer a few inches and stopped. He didn't know what it was, but there was something drawing him closer.

He was about to speak again when the doors opened.

The prince just wanted to scream and run from the room as it filled with chattering, superficial…_annoying _princesses.

He backed away as his face paled…forcing polite conversation with the young ladies.

Although he secretly wished he could shoot his own brains out.

Or theirs.

Whichever.

Gaara's expression had drawn together fearfully; but as soon as the young women flooded the room he let out a relieved sigh. He had been so sure his master was going to beat him. And he wasn't sure why. He knew how good of a man Lee was.

But that didn't stop Gaara from fearing the older boy. Beatings had become something the redhead had grown used to. It still hurt. Physically and emotionally…but now he didn't cry with each slap…with each lashing….

The older boy was ready to pull out his hair from the shameless way the women were flirting with him.

Luckily;

The left soon and one dared to kiss him on the cheek before making her exit.

Lee rubbed it off disgustedly as the door closed behind the princesses.

"They make me nauseous. They are only after one thing. Why can't I find one that wants me and not my treasure?"

He sighed as he slumped into a seat, but his attention was once again drawn to the redhead.

His eyes roamed over ivory skin and for some unknown reason he craved his servants attention.

He stood up and in a matter of seconds was close to the young boy; invading Gaara's personal space.

Lee just wanted to reach out…to touch the ivory face…but he held back.

'_Why?' _

The prince was confused as he tried to think of something to say….

His servant visibly trembled as the prince came closer.

The younger body tensed; his muscles telling him to recoil.

"I-Is there something y-you need…Lee-san?"

'_Yes. To know why I'm so drawn to you.'_

"Perhaps. But now I'm not so sure. I just want company…from someone who isn't after something from me."

Lee shook his head as he attempted to take his own advice with the boy.

"Do you have anything important today?"

There may be many servants that roamed the castle; but there was reasoning behind that.

The castle was huge; and obviously the boy would be needed again soon; but the prince just wished to be near the boy.

Gaara swallowed roughly and backed up against the wall.

"Important? It depends on who needs me next. I belong to the castle and do as told…"

He inwardly sighed. A servant's life was difficult. But it was the only one he knew…

The redhead tensed as his master stepped closer.

"The castle is a thing. You cannot belong to a thing."

'_But you can belong to me…'_

"Hm."

Lee tried to clear his mind for capable thought before finding the courage to speak what next came to mind.

"Come outside with me please."

He gave a non-threatening smile and took a step closer….

Watching as the ivory skinned boy bit his lip fearfully and nodded.

"As you wish, Lee-san."

He kept his gaze locked on the ground obediently as he retreated a bit from the wall.

He followed his master outside silently; wondering what the prince needed him for.

Lee felt pleased as he led his servant to an area used by royalty only.

He sat on the railing of a water fountain centered in the beautiful garden and glanced to the quiet redhead standing beside him.

"It's okay to sit by me. I won't bite."

He smiled and tilted his head.

'_Much.'_

"I promise."

'_Unless you want me to…'_

Gaara's eyes widened slightly; and a bewildered expression crossed his wary features.

But he approached cautiously before stiffly taking a seat; taking on the impression of a frightened deer…

The older boy tried to peek into his servants eyes; but the redhead kept them well hidden.

'_Why won't you look at me? Oh, right…..I remember now..'_

Lee's thoughts were swirling; all mixing together as he currently cursed the castles rules.

He still wished to be noticed more.

He could feel his face burning with a blush and turned away; vainly hoping the wind would pick up and cool him off.

"I-i-i-it's nice out….i-isn't it?"

He had no idea why he was stuttering and felt foolish around the rare beauty.

Gaara gulped; and nodded.

He was required to agree; should the occasion arise for his opinion.

"H-hai…Master Lee."

He stared at his knees; determinedly avoiding Lee's gaze…

Lee's blushing quickly faded as a strong realization hit him.

He turned to glance into his watery reflection and noticed the other.

So close by distance; yet they were worlds apart.

His lips tilted into a rare frown.

"Don't call me master. I don't like it. Lee-san is just fine."

He was on all fours when staring at his reflection and hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to the younger boy until their arms brushed softly and sent a strange sensation to travel down his spine…

Residual shivers chasing quickly after…

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Ma-…Lee-san."

Gaara ducked his head to let his hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't know. I hardly tell anyone; I would be scolded for allowing others to call me that. "

Lee glanced over to the redhead and caught a glimpse of cyan eyes.

"They're beautiful…"

He hadn't noticed that he voiced the thought outside his head as he sat closer to the younger boy. He didn't notice how close he was…he was too focused on trying t look into the beautiful eyes…

Which remained obediently averted.

Gaara blinked in confusion.

"What is?"

His eyes widened at his curious murmur, and he covered his mouth.

No questions. DO NOT question your superiors.

It was one of the most important rules as a servant; and one that led to a whipping if it was broken.

"What is what?"

Lee was just s confused as Gaara; but his attention focused on the hands being held tightly over his servants mouth and gently removed them as he knelt before the redhead.

"What is wrong?"

He left the ivory hands held in his as he tried to understand what the younger boy meant.

His curiosity had always been something to get him into trouble.

Black ringed eyelids fluttered at the Prince's touch; and his gaze went to their intertwined hands as his breathing hitched. He jerked shakily and tried to pull free as his face flushed slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Lee released the hands but placed one of his own over the younger boys face.

"You're warm. Maybe we should go back inside before you get heatstroke…"

Lee was sure that was what was wrong. The redhead had such delicate skin; it had to be sensitive to the sun.

It was what had caused the reaction. He was sure of it.

'_Or was it…?_'

Gaara trembled violently as his face flooded with color of the deepest red.

He jerked his head to the side; his eyes widening in shock as he quickly rose to his feet and gave a slight bow.

"I-I…apologize, Lee-san. But I really sh-should be going. I am certain that I will most likely be needed again…"

He was struggling for an excuse to remove himself from the princes company as his breathing shook.

He was confused…scared…but also; he was admittedly intrigued.

A little.

"But what if I need you?"

Lee faced the boy as he spoke softly; and he blushed as he realized how the question had sounded. He shook his head. "Do you really wish to go back instead of remaining with me?"

He sounded hurt and heart broken as he dropped his gaze to the ground; miserably standing up as well.

"I might as well show you the way back. You can't walk the path alone; or you shall get into trouble."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and felt it hit his stomach.

His eyes remained glued to the ground as he and Gaara walked back out of the garden.

Gaara blinked at Lee's tone and risked a glance to the face; but immediately dropped it again.

It was his duty to take care of Lee's needs…not to—

"Slacking off, are you?"

Gaara's eyes widened fearfully as he recognized the voice; and he wished he could hide behind his master. But he turned slowly and bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I-I was—"

He was cut off as a hand smacked him violently before the person continues speaking.

"Prince….you're needed in the castle. Your father wishes to know which of the princesses you have chosen for a bride."

Gaara quickly rose to his feet again; keeping his gaze firmly locked on the ground as his bottom lip trembled.

He could feel the burning sting lingering on his face swiftly turning into a throbbing bruise.

Lee felt his anger rise as he realized what had happened as soon as the young boy had stopped speaking. His usually warm and gentle gaze was now filled with a burning rage as he grit his teeth.

He looked up at the advisor with a deadly glare.

"Don't ever smack him again. I asked him to come here with me and you can tell my father I choose none. They are all ugly souled and not worth my time. Now leave. This path is for royalty only; which you are not."

He inched closer to his fathers assistant in a threatening manner.

The advisor laughed smugly.

"I said your father wishes to _see_ you. Not have a message delivered. By sending a message from the king I have right to be here.: He steped closer.

"Go see your fatjer, Prince. I shall make sure this servant is safely returned to the castle; and to his duties…"

Lee smirked in reply.

"No. A prince finishes what he has started…and by you coming here to let me be aware that the king…my father wishes to see me; then you are in fact acting as a messenger boy. So you can go back, messenger boy, and tell him what I commanded you to."

He crossed his arms to let the advisor know he wouldn't budge; before turning to his redheaded servant.

"Come."

Gaara quickly followed after Lee; but the advisor took his rage out on him as he passed with the prince…

And the servant was hauled into a statue a moment later.

Gaara wiped away the blood and quickly sttod up before turning and running into the castle.

His head was throbbing…but his thoughts were centered around the advisor.

It seemed that h only received intense dislike from the man.

Lee was unable to control his rage as he turned to the advisor.

"That wasn't necessary."

He knew he shouldn't remind the older man of his power;

But his fist reared back and slammed into the advisor violently…

Sending the man sliding into a thorny patch of roses.

"I told you to never hurt that boy."

He wiped his hands off; as if cleaning himself of what h had done before heading into the castle..

Hoping to find the young boy again.

He hadn't even gotten to ask the young mans name.

The castle was so big and there were so many servants.

Even though the ivory skinned male had rare features;

It would be impossible to find him and no one may noy know his name.

He sighed disappointedly…

But jumped a moment later as he heard his name being called.

An annoyed advisor came into view.

With random parts of roses stuck to his clothing.

Lee smiled sheepishly before racing towards the main room of the castle where his father was waiting.

He nearly tripped on his way; breaking a very old vase. He flinched as he continued on his way…

Knowing his father wouldn't be pleased with him.

Gaara…meanwhile…

Was rushing to a bathroom to wash off blood and inspect the knot he had recived. He could feel it forming atop his head; and winced at the pain when his fingers brushed over the injured area.

He hurried with his inspection so he could return to his duties.

He had a full list of chores to complete. Not to mention be there immediately if the King…prince…or advisor needed anything.

Lee made it into his fathers throne room and submissively strode towards the king like he always did when he was in trouble.

His fathers eyes narrowed at the prince;

And Lee started randomly babbling about recent events.

The king rubbed at his temples wearily.

"Enough. That is not why I asked you here. Have you finally chosen a bride?"

Lee made a sound of disgust.

"What's wrong with this group, my son?"

"They're too nosy; talk way too much…and throw themselves at me. I don't like their personalities."

Lee was counting off reasons on his fingers but rapidly snapped his jaw shut when his father gave out an irritated sigh.

"Son….you need to find someone soon. You will not keep such high chances for a good bride very long."

Lee crossed his arms.

"I just want someone I can value and cherish for all my life. One I want a family with. I don't want to be forced to randomly pick and choose. You were happy with mom, weren't you? And you were as picky back then as I am now."

Gaara quickly finished inspecting and cleaning wounds before taking a shaky breath.

He didn't have time to worry about the blush residing in his face. He had chores to do. He had to help in the stables, he had to take tea to the king for his traditional tea-time..and he had to…to do a lot really.

The day was half over and he still had a long list of chores to do.

Lee couldn't stand arguing with his father anymore and walked away. Leaving the king debating with random dust particles floating in the air. He walked down the hallway;

Hoping to catch a glimpse of the young boy again before being scolded for what he had done.

He was walking slower with each step…stopping only to look at the vase he had previously broken.

He had an urge to clean up the mess; but it wasn't a princes duty to do such things.

Gaara was debating over going to help out in the stable first or taking the tea to the king. The king would want his tea within the next five minutes; and the stable would take maybe a good two hours...he had no other choice but to put off his stable duties and rush to the kitchen to fix the tea

Lee laid in his room not knowing he would miss his chance at seeing the red head again if he stayed with his father a few more minutes. He tried to sleep off his worries and dozed off. He heard a knocking at the door hours later and hesitated to get up. He couldn't remember if her locked the door and his body struggled to get up.

Gaara had been getting calmer as the day went on; and he was grateful when he got to escape to the stable...but not when he found the advisor there. Gaara abruptly tried to hide; but was called upon as the man left the stable. They quickly approached Lee's room...with Gaara picking hay off of the mans formal wear. He accidentally brushed against an arm and got slammed against the wall threateningly. "I said get the hay...not touch me, you filthy peasant." Gaara's eyes widened; and he remained still as the man still held Gaara one handedly; while his other hand turned the doorknob to the princes room. He then pulled Gaara inside by his shirt collar roughly and threw him inside with him. "Prince...I need a word..."

Lee sighed heavily.

"What now?!"

The prince forced himself out of his bed as he saw something red…soon finding the young boy on the bedroom floor.

He immediately knew what had happened and turned a glare onto the advisor and growled.

"Now, Prince. Is that how one of your upbringing should act?"

Lee hissed violently.

"Don't you dare lecture me about my upbringing. What do you want?"

"The king wishes to see you. Apparently he has made up his mind about who your bride shall be. I believe she suits you nicely."

Lee rolled his eyes briefly before returning his attention to the advisor in his room.

"Very well.Out."

'_Jerk.'_

He motioned for the older man to leave the room; and even escorted him out before closing the door and turning to the redhead still on the floor.

He glanced to the ivory male and helped him off the floor.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was sweet and soothing as he spoke in attempt to comfort the redhead.

Gaara stared at the ground determinedly; ashamed blush creeping over his face.

I-I'm fine…"

He shrugged a shoulder dismissively; also trying to fix a sleeve as it slipped from his shoulder and revealed heavily bruised skin.

The blemishes stretched from a shoulder to rib, before fading slightly; and on his other side…from his neck to his hips. Scars were also visible…

Running up and down his arms; and over his back.

He rubbed at an arm…trying to soothe an ache that was turning into another big bruise.

He didn't like anyone to see his marked body; and made a dash for the door;

Walking backwards with a respectful bow.

"I-I'll leave you alone now…"

"You don't seem well. Are you certain? I could always take you to the medical room."

The prince inched closer with each word he said. He was even more curious about the boy.

He placed a hand under the servants chin and tilted;

Trying once again to gaze into the cyan eyes….

But the redhead remained eyeing the floor.

'


End file.
